User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Empress Zhang
This is Empress Zhang (Zhang Fei's daughter and Liu Shan's wife). And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Rcg_misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Zuzu-lg.png|Zuzu Boyle (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Irma.jpg|Irma Langinstein (TMNT series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) San-princess-mononoke-17253617-853-480.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Millia_Rage_GGXrd_portriat.png|Millia Rage (Guilty Gear series) Honey_Ryder.jpg|Honey Rider (007 series) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) OIELisaRoganRender.png|Lisa Rogan (The House of the Dead series) Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Tg-sarahconnor-poster.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator series) Profile_art_-_Raven_Queen.jpg|Raven Queen (Ever After High) NozomiArt.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) Jehnna06.jpg|Princess Jehnna (Conan the Destroyers) Cass5.png|Cassandra Pentaghast (Dragon Age franchise) Kirigiri in DR1.png|Kyouko Kirigiri (Danganronpa series) Opal_profile.png|Opal (The Legend of Korra) SheenaTheJungleQueen.jpg|Sheena Imageaghf.jpg|Gloria (Happy Feet series) Kitana_MKX_Render.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Lydia-lydia-deetz-33429316-500-532.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Trinity.jpg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) Maria_(The_Book_of_Life).png.png|Maria Posada (The Book of Life) 286px-Aqua_KH0.2.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) Farah_Profile_Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Kim-possible.png|Kim Possible Daring_do_by_tailinr1lol-d5hs77g.png|Daring Do (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Starlight_Glimmer_2.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (Disney Universe) Love-kofxiv.jpg|Love Heart (SNK series) Yuria.jpg|Yuria (Fist of the North Star) Black Widow AIW.jpeg|Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Season 2 'Diner' Betty Cooper Promotional Portrait.jpg|Betty Cooper (Riverdale) Jacqui MKX Render.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Lightning (77).png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) 44b26ff131d58a0b0eaf8bfc44c3aa64--knot-bun-fantasy-movies.jpg|Sorsha (Willow) SidneyPrescott001.jpg|Sidney Prescott (Scream series) Diana (Spielban).jpg|Diana (Jikuu Senshi Spielban) Sailor jupiter crystal render by luna ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Recess) Blaze the cat render 2018 by nibroc rock-dc0j0h2.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Shira Ice Age.png|Shira (Ice Age series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) DOA5 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Jade MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) Selene.jpg|Selene (Underworld) Mary Jane Watson 50.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Marvel Universe) Cleveland RobertaPose v3F.jpg|Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) Princess Tiana 02.jpg|Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) Nico Robin Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Nico Robin (One Piece) Elektra Natchios (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Defenders Season 1 3 001.png|Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mika Koizumi.jpg|Mika Koizumi (Choudenshi Bioman) Mai_Tsubasa.jpg|Mai Tsubasa (Dengeki Sentai Changeman) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Haruka.jpg|Haruka (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Live-rg-megumi.jpg|Megumi Misaki (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) Ohpink.jpg|Momo Maruo (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cynder.png|Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Tumblr_m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) Me_Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Layla2.jpg|Laya Williams (Sky High) Wendy Wu.jpg|Wendy Wu (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior) Anna Williams TBV.jpg|Anna Williams (Tekken series) Tsugumi.png|Tsugumi Sendo (SNK series) SarahPhillips-f.png|Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) 0014DB68-8C73-47B5-8C08-B51D45AF9C6B.jpeg|Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears series) Hawkgirl (DCAU).png|Hawkgirl (DC Universe) SC6 Xianghua Art.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) Leixia-render.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) 1FAC8932-0BEC-4BD0-9874-09E24ABD3432.jpeg|Kei (Akira) Category:Blog posts